Mikey Casanova
by John R. Branwen
Summary: Human AU. "El chico rubio, conocido como Mikey Hamato, se encontraba así ya que tenía el numero de celular de otra de sus conquistas a la que había conocido y coqueteado... esa misma mañana. De hecho, flirteaba con una chica diferente cada día. Y no habría problema de no ser porque ese hábito del flirteo ya se le había convertido en un vicio. Incluso mayor que el de la pizza."


**Mikey Casanova**

* * *

 **Summary:** Human AU. "El chico rubio, conocido como Mikey Hamato, se encontraba así ya que tenía el numero de celular de otra de sus conquistas a la que había conocido y coqueteado... esa misma mañana. De hecho, flirteaba con una chica diferente cada día. Y no habría problema de no ser porque ese hábito del flirteo ya se le había convertido en un vicio. Incluso mayor que el de la pizza."

 **Nota:** Desde este momento aclaro: he andado mucho tiempo fuera de este fandom, así que si leen algo que no va aquí o muy OoC lo siento de antemano. Ya hace un tiempo que le perdí el hilo a la serie -estúpidas obligaciones- así que lo que aquí estoy escribiendo es un poco más inspirado en las series clásicas.

Y espero que no les moleste o extrañe este Mikey: tomemos en cuenta que en la gran mayoría de las series el tiene la gran facilidad de hablar con las mujeres -e incluso coquetear un poco con ellas- mucho más que todos sus hermanos juntos. Solo e puse a pensar: ¿Que pasaría si Mikey llevara ese flirteo hasta las últimas? Y de allí salió esto. Espero les guste, díganlo en sus reviews:

* * *

 **Mikey Casanova**

Era una caótica tarde de viernes en las calles de Nueva York, en las cuales como suele suceder estaban atestadas de gente malhumorada que solo quería que ese día terminara para partir a su respectivo departamento.

Pero todo el caos normal se trastoca al pasar a toda velocidad un chico rubio arriba de una patineta naranja, haciendo todo tipo de piruetas en el aire sin importarle la molestia de la gente.

El chico rubio, conocido como Mikey Hamato, se encontraba así ya que tenía el número de celular de otra de sus conquistas a la que había conocido y coqueteado... esa misma mañana.

De hecho, flirteaba con una chica diferente cada día.

Y no habría problema de no ser porque ese hábito del flirteo ya se le había convertido en un vicio.

Incluso mayor que el de la pizza.

A tal grado que ya no era conocido como "el Mikey Cowabunga", sino como "Mikey Casanova".

Pero él no lo percibía de tal manera.

Al contrario: el creía que las cosas no podían estar mejor.

Y con ese pensamiento fue entrando a la casa donde vive con sus padres y sus hermanos aun arriba de la patineta.

O al menos eso pretendía:

Justo en la puerta de entrada -que estaba abierta- sintió como una soga aparentemente invisible lo sacaba de balance, haciendo que estuviera a punto de caer.

Y punto seguido, percibió como una fuerte mano le tapaba los ojos y la otra lo sujetaba lo arrastraba hacia uno de los cuartos:

-¡Ahhh...! ¡Rafa, Donnie, sueltenme, juro que no he hecho bromas esta semana... si, aun no las he hecho...! ¿Eh?

Pero al abrir los ojos, se encontró con una escena que no esperaba ver: estando en el cuarto de sus padres, a sus hermanos mayores Leonardo y Rafael -de cabellera negra y roja respectivamente-, así como a las novias de cada uno: Karai y Mona Lisa, sentados frente a él con una actitud seria.

Del Intrépido y su chica no sorprende mucho verlos así, pero en cuanto al otro par de temperamentales llama bastante la atención:

-Mikey... hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar- dice el pelinegro.

-¿Y... de que se trata? Digo, como para haber hecho este intento de rapto...

-Mira zoquete, si te trajimos así es porque de otra forma correrías como alma que lleva el diablo y nunca hablaríamos de esto...- responde el pelirrojo a la alegación de Mikey.

-Lo siento, pero paso del tema de sexualidad. Además, ya tengo suficiente con lo que escucho cada que papa y mama salen de NY y alguno de los dos -si no es que ambos al mismo tiempo- traen a su chica para pasar la noche...

Con eso los cuatro se sonrojan al máximo, habiendo sido descubiertos por el más "ingenuo" de la familia.

-Ni se te ocurra decirle nada a nadie de esto, ¿entendido?

Ahora el rubio entiende porque a Rafa le vino a gustar la castaña: es igual de amenazante que su hermano:

-Mi boca es una tumba, Mona. Y a todo esto, ¿que es de lo que quieren hablarme?

-Veras Mikey- Karai toma la palabra- hemos notado que últimamente platicas demasiado con diferentes chicas.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

-Mikey, te la pasas coqueteando y flirteando con una chica diferente cada día- responde Leonardo.

-Además que se de muy buena fuente que cada sábado te ligas a dos o tres y te las llevas a la cama... ni yo antes de Mona hacia eso- la aludida voltea a ver al par de pelinegros, quienes confirman las palabras de Rafael.

-Y sabes que a las chicas no les gusta que solo las usen como juguete- cierra el argumento la castaña.

-Bueno- alega el rubio- ¿que no querían mis queridos hermanos que creciera y madurara? Eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

-Madurar es tomar responsabilidades o un trabajo respetable Mikey-responde Leo-, no ser un Casanova y ganar la competencia de a cuantas mujeres te... ¿cual es la palabra Rafa?... Ah sí, ligas.

-Por favor, no he flirteado con tantas chicas...

Y empezó la lista...

Mona: -Renet

Karai: -Shinigami

Leo: -April

Rafa: -La hermana de Casey

Mikey: -¿Angel?

Leo: -¿Así se llama?

Mikey: -Eso creo... pero bueno, tampoco es que sean tantas.

-¿Eso crees zoquete? Esa es solo la lista de tus conquistas en la fiesta de los Mutanimals la semana pasada.

-Ups... Puedo decir que fue culpa del alcohol.

-Si claro.

-Además, que quieres que haga con mis encantos...- dice entrecerrando los ojos, mostrando una media sonrisa y dirigiendo la mirada al par de chicas presentes en la habitación, quienes iban cayendo poco a poco en esa mezcla de inocencia y sensualidad que despedía Mikey:

-¡Y ni se te ocurra coquetear con ellas!

Sin embargo, el reclamo airado sincronizado de sus hermanos mayores, aunado a la mirada asesina a su persona por parte de Leo y Rafa hicieron que desistiera de continuar con la demostración de flirteo.

\- Mikey, antes eras muy inocente. ¿Que te hizo cambiar tanto?

-Veras, mi querida Karai... es solo una expresión, no te molestes Leo, llegue a aprender que a las chicas hay que hablarles bonito, obtener el numero de su celular, una cita, la cama y las mejores formas para hacerlas gritar... aunque no me quedo muy claro que tiene que ver el placer con el dolor...

-¿Y en donde aprendiste eso?- pregunta Mona.

-¿En donde más? En las revistas ocultas tras la cama de Rafita.

Tras eso, las miradas de Leonardo, Karai y Mona Lisa se dirigieron al pelirrojo, quien sonrió nervioso.

-Hay que checar esa cama más tarde-, responde Leo.

-Yo te ayudo-, añade Mona.

-Además no creo que alguna vez ocurra algo por flirtear con las chicas y ligar...

No termino Mikey la frase cuando la puerta se abre de un azote, mostrando a dos chicos en el marco de la misma: uno de cabello castaño, con lentes de armazón morado y con una vara bo que seguramente tomo del dojo de la familia, mientras que el otro tenia cabello negro largo y con palo de hockey en mano, dirigiendo una intensa mirada al rubio:

-¿Decías algo, Mikey?- añade la japonesa con un toque digno de los Oroku.

Sin importar los otros individuos presentes, Donnie y Casey se dirigieron directo contra Mikey:

Casey: -Tu... Como te atreviste...

Donnie: -¡A tirarte a April!

Casey: -¡Y a mi hermana!

En eso Mikey supo cuales eran las consecuencias de sus actos, cuando empezaron a perseguirlo y a duras penas pudo salir de la habitación, para posteriormente escapar de la furia de Donnie y Casey:

-¡AHHH! ¡AUXILIO! ¡PREFIERO LOS TIEMPOS EN LOS QUE ME PERSEGUÍAN POR HACER BROMAS!

Una vez que salieron de escena:

-¿Debemos preocuparnos por Mikey?- se pregunta Karai.

-Nah, ese zoquete. Ha sobrevivido a peores.

Y habiendo cumplido con la labor del día, las dos parejas proceden a salir a una cita doble -lo cual no era fácil por los tan diversos gustos- y dejarían que el rubio se las arreglara como pudiera.

Quien dijo que flirtear no tiene consecuencias...

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
